User talk:Jack Pistol
One last sig :D I know i've been making so many requests for sigs lately.. but this is the last one! My titles were just changing around a ton and I fail to find the font :P... just one last time.. in your "special" font I like to call it.. "Lord Chancellor Andrew N. Mallace" is all I need it to say. Fell free to do it over user:Me/sig4.. I'm leaving you another message :D Thanks. Hey Jackie! Pistolina I need you asap. 19:46, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Rudeness Ok, maybe you don't know but i'm not usually like this. You may think i'm just gonna say all this and beg you to get rid of my strikes, but i'm not. I think I deserve at least one strike. But what you gotta know is that I honestly am not trying to be this rude. It's just the politics. So please don't judge me just from all this. I'm trying to stop now, so just please don't believe im this disrespectful. Ok? And with the Pearson thing, I just really want to support my friends with this (Mad, John, Johnny, Samuel). I'm not really a seedling and don't mean to argue, this stuff just makes me mad. Like I said i'm not doing this to get my strikes back, I'm doing this because I don't want Admins to know me for this behavior. I won't argue anymore :) Lord Jack Goldwrecker 13:11, March 10, 2012 (UTC)Lord Jack Goldwrecker re Chat hacks can't be implemented on a wiki since they are a breach of the ToU-- Tama63 17:01, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Mu user profile background I was wondering if you could set my profile background to this, if it's not too much trouble: Thanks, Keira If you dont mind me asking how did you do them jems for like chat miod on ure usepage ect and the jem for the search bar? OA My Signature Hello, Mr. Pistolet. I was wondering if you could make some adjustments to my signature. I would like it updated, if you would, please. ' SPECIFICATIONS': Same color and font, a little bit bigger in size. Reads "Lord Marshal Samuel Harrington of the East India Trading Company" or "EITC" if East India Trading Company doesn't fit. I would also still like the EITC symbol on it. ::::::: With all due respect, :::::::::: 22:31, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Charlotte here. You never go to me on that history of the guild. Please fill me in; I need to get it right for my guildmates! _______________________________________________ - CHW Charlotte Heartwrecker 03:43, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Wth was that? Why can't I get back into the chat. - hector wildayes Ya.... thanks. If you're assuming I'm Pearson, I'm not. I haven't been online in over a year. I came here to find people because it's not letting me log in on my account and I want to meet some people in-game by touching up with them here. I was affiliated with Pearson in Caribbean Rangers, but I haven't seen him in a year so, yah... - Hector Wildhayes